Juntos por la Eternidad
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: una promesa hecha y rota hace cientos de años... recompensa para los que leen Todo por un poema, HardYaoi KXH universo alterno... algo más? sí, sólo lean [COMPLETO!]
1. Chapter 1

**(escrito hace 24 millones de años luz, por si acaso encuentran un par de errores... esto lo público para recompensar la espera de Todo por un poema. Estaba escrito originalmente con personajes inventados, pero lo he adaptado para YYH les diré que personaje era quien, por si lo encuentran publicado en otra parte no crean que lo he tomado de alguna parte **

**Shuishi: Ayame**

**Hiei: Matthew**

**Mokuro: Mary**

**Botan: Ashlie**

**Shiori: Sakura**

**Kurama: Richard**

**Les diré que Kurama y Shuishi son la misma persona (osea el pelirrojo de ojos verdes), pero para cambiar el nombre... también acá se supone que hiei es más alto que kurama... como es adaptado tuve que hacer un par de cambios... tendrá tal vez 4 capítulo y cada domingo actualizaré >.o espero les guste!)**

**disclaimer: los personajes no son míos pero yo los secuestre y los metí en esta looca historia ¬¬ estan todos cambiados XDD bueno mejor digan ustedes**

**N**ota de Mito: Bien este es una historia extraña basada en un sueño extraño y en la visita de una bruja (¬¬, maldita estafadora), en que mas me basé…mhhh…creo que si lo empiezo a nombrar sería muy largo, así que digamos en los muchos fics que he leído…. Empecemos

Un joven esperaba ansiosa la llegada a su casa, había pasado mas de dos semanas sin escribir en su diario y en las vacaciones habían pasado muchas cosas que contar, pero él con su mala suerte se le tenía que haber perdido su querido confidente dos días antes de comenzar todo, recordaba muy bien como habían partido esos días libres…

-¡Papá no nos podemos ir sin mi diario! - gritaba un chico, no más de 19 años, con su pelo rojizo sujetado en una coleta moviéndose cada vez que ella giraba su cabeza para expresarle sus ideas a su padre, sus ojos verdes demostraban disgusto - ¡Escuchas? No nos podemos ir sin mi diario!

-No te preocupes Shuishi tu padre no es sordo, claro que escucha, y si tu diario es tanto atado en Inglaterra te compraremos otro, a parte recuerda que ya se te ha perdido hace dos días - su madre tenia una mirada llena de calma y una voz tan suave que le resultaba imposible enojarse con ella, su madre era de piel clara al igual que ella con ojos azules y pelo castaño similar al de su padre - y que no escribas dos semanas o que lo hagas en otra parte no va ser diferente

-¡Claro que será…- suspiró realmente le resultaba imposible, además que su padre le estaba mirando con su ojos puestos fijamente en él- …! Esta bien no importa…¡Nos vamos a Inglaterra! - y desde ese día ocurrieron ciertas cosas extrañas…

Ya estaban en casa y el chico no aguardo a que su padre detuviera el auto solo bajó cuando tuvo oportunidad, corrió a su casa y de ahí en dirección a su cuarto, buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra, si era necesario, pero a su amigo no se le cambiada por otro cuaderno de cartón con hojas de colores, rico olor, sin dejar atrás que la tapa estaba con bonitos adornos dorados y plateados que tenía escrito en inglés "My copy book, TOP SECRET", sin contar que ese cuaderno le traía muchos recuerdos de aquel chico, ese chico que apareció en su vida, él era tan… tenía que encontrar su diario y tenía que ser lo ya! Había muchas cosas que desahogar…

¡Aja! Lo encontró sin demora se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a mover la pluma lo mas rápido que pudo…

"_He perdido la noción de tiempo querido amigo y no sé en que fecha estamos ni en que mes, no sé por donde empezarte a contar, sucedieron muchas cosas, por donde tengo que empezara escribir?.. bien yo creo que por el principio…_

_El Lunes por la mañana ya estabamos en dirección al avión que nos llevaría a Inglaterra, no sabes que tan emocionada estaba, nunca antes había salido de la región y ahora que lo hacía era a otro país!._

_En cuanto aterrizamos me di cuenta de las grandes diferencias que hay entre este país con mi querido Nipón, como me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allá, pero no importa ya que en un mes más estaremos en Londres de nuevo y esta vez será hasta que mi padre pierda el empleo y creo que eso será en un futuro muy lejano, no tengo amigos aquí, a excepción de ti claro, así que no habrá problema, estoy tan emocionado, es que lo veré de nuevo y no será solo por dos semanas sino por un trecho de tiempo mas largo…_

_Llegamos a una pensión muy antigua tenía grandes grietas en las paredes y eso me asustó un poco, pero solo un poco, je, je, je, je, _

_-se quedarán por mucho? - dijo la recepcionista, me calló mal desde el instante en que la vi, con ese vestido largo gris y con la grasa saliéndole hasta por los codos, sus arrugas en la cara y una verruga en la nariz, era espantosa y para rematar tenía el humor de los mil demonios -_

_-solo un par de días, somos familia del dueño_

_-¿familia?- dijimos al mismo tiempo la señora y yo -_

_-claro querido - me respondió mi madre con esa típica sonrisa en su rostro - este es uno de las pensiones que compró tu tío Max- dijo en su lengua natal, ósea en Nihongo, es que a mi madre no se le daba el ingles y cuando hablaba así se le escuchaba gracioso -_

_-Mi tío Max?- quedé pensativo, mi tío Maxwell, el hermano de mi padre, solo lo había visto en fotos ya que la única vez que nos fue a visitar yo era muy chico tal ves solo tendría un año o dos o solo meses ô.o, no sé - oye papá ¿Mi tío es menor o mayor que tu? - pregunte de curioso la verdad es que si tenía un nombre difícil de pronunciar a lo mejor tenía algo de interesante, pero bueno no debí preguntar eso, o no cuando mi padre estaba firmando unos papeles, siempre lo interrumpo cuando hace algo importante y después se enoja conmigo por que se equivoca -_

_-Mayor- dijo en seco mirándome con una de sus miradas penetrantes, no sé como mi mamá se pudo haber enamorado de alguien así, bueno la verdad es que papá esta enojado desde hace un mes, cuando le llegó la noticia que estaba desempleado y sin remedio tuvo que pedir ayuda a su hermano y familia en si - toma este es tu cuarto y - una voz interrumpió a mi padre yo quedé estático-_

_-¿Qué no es el menor de la familia!- al voltearme vi a un señor con los mismos rasgos de mi padre sólo que con el color de ojos distintos estos eran color azules y los de mi padre eran verdes - Judy ven a ver esto amor!_

_-Qué pasa Maxi?- Maxi? Él era mi tío Max, ese caballero, mi madre estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, esa señora vestía una falda roja con bordes de seda, la tela que estaba hecha la falda tenia un diseño de rosas, usaba una blusa blanca con vuelos en las muñecas y en el cuello, todo muy elegante, los dos vestían muy elegante, me sentí tan mal de solo vestir una remera azul con unos vaqueros verdes y zapatillas, toda la ropa muy holgada - _

_-Mira Judy, el pequeño Nick esta en casa - Nick? Papá detestaba que le dijeran Nick, le gustaba su nombre japonés, y era algo en que lo apoyaba, Aoi, aunque significara Azul, me gustaba - y ese de ahí no es mi sobrino…hem… como dijiste que la llamaste_

_-Shuishi - dije con mucho respeto – Shuishi Minamino, señor _

_-Minamino? - preguntaron los dos ingleses - pero ese es el apellido de tu señora - replicó el señor Max ante mi padre -_

_-Y tiene eso algo de malo- respondimos mi padre y yo a la ves, nos estabamos llevando bien y es que tener esos familiares con razón mi padre no quería venir._

_-Y como se llama tu esposa Nick?_

_-No lo recuerdas, no te digo nada si cuando te invitamos a nuestra boda no fuiste y para el nacimiento de Shuishi estabas borracho cortejando a la tía de mi hijo - por este último comentario Max le dirigió una mirada fulminante a mi padre -_

_-Shiori, Max-kun - mi madre hablaba chistoso y era raro que halla hablado o halla entendido, pero el inglés nunca fue lo suyo, yo en cambio por ser parte inglesa y japonesa tuve que aprender hablar los dos idiomas por obligación y para peor, por ser una Langlye, tenía que aprender a hablar español y francés, pero solo me quedé con el español, jajaja_

_Los caballeros estaban discutiendo abiertamente a la hora de la cena, Max-kun nos había llevado a su casa, la cual era extensa no te la podría describir querido amigo, pero ya en poco tiempo tu la verás. Al parecer mi tío tenía una cena con sus amigos, yo revisé mi equipaje y, como había que vestir formal, yo no tenía de esa ropa. Mamá me comentó que tenía una primo un año mayor que yo y le pidió prestado un traje, y recuerda amigo que los trajes no van conmigo¡sabes lo incomodo que me sentía? aparte que todos los amigos de mi tío miraban a mi madre y a mí, bueno a ella por ser de Nipón y ser calladita y yo por tener rasgos japoneses y por traducir todo lo que decía mi madre a las personas y viceversa_

_-amigos , amigas, han llegado los personajes de esta fiesta - avisó mi tío, en ese momento llegué a una conclusión: la primera que los trajes elegantes son incómodos y pican demasiado; lo segundo que las conversaciones entre las mujeres de la alta sociedad eran fomes y tercero ¡Cuánto detestaba Londres, extrañaba mi casa, mi hogar, a ti, pero a pesar de que quisiera que todo fuera una mala pesadilla mi tío siguió hablando - se hacen presente la Señora y el Señor Jaganshi con su Hijo Hiei - la persona encargada en recibir al hijo fue mi prima la doncella Mokuro, tenía un gran parecido conmigo según decían, pero el parecido no se notaba ni con lupa, pero bueno lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible como ya te lo he dicho ¡me sentía horrible! La señoras mas de edad me hacían preguntas estúpidas como "¿querida como se dice gato en japonés?" y yo solo respondía con una sonrisa y decía "gato es igual a neko, señora, espero haber resuelto su /estúpida e insignificante/ pregunta" vale diario lo que dije entre / estaba en japonés si me hubieran escuchado decir eso me matan -, pero mi madre y padre si me escucharon y me quedaron mirando re feo T-T, bien a pesar de mi incomoda situación con el traje, nos sentamos a la cena, yo quedé mirando extraña la mesa ¡Como es posible que exista tanto cubierto, y bien eso mismo le hice saber a mi padre y, para mi buena suerte lo dije "tan despacio" que todos me quedaron mirando, ¬¬ a mi solamente se me ocurre hacer esa pregunta en inglés, pero es que ya me había acostumbrado a estarlo hablando todas estas tres horas!._

_Mi padre me quedó mirando entre enojado y agradecido pk si no hubiera echa esa "gran" pregunta se hubiera tenido que sentar al lado de mi tío Max y el resto de la "familia", pero gracias a mi boca se sentó junto a nosotras y nos indicaba que cubierto usar, sin darme cuenta empecé a observar a la gente a mi alrededor, se veían tan tristes y tan falsas, cómo puede existir personas así, le pregunte a mi madre y ella solo comenzó a reír y tuvimos una grata conversación, cuando terminamos de comer los platos centrales, cosa que yo apenas toque junto a mi madre, nos invadieron de preguntas como "¿cómo es el oriente¿ se siguen vistiendo de kimonos?" es que acaso teníamos un letrero que decía "Somos de otro planeta y tenemos el humor de las mil maravillas así que pregunten cualquier tontera!", pero bien seguía con mi inspección de personas cuando mis ojos se posaron en el acompañante de mi prima Mokuro, tenia cabello negro como la oscura noche y algunos toques blancos en la parte delantera además de unos penetrantes ojos rojos, él parecía estar tan aburrido como yo al principio, pero a diferencia mía que yo al recordar mi querido hogar y contar tantas cosas de Mi Nipón, estaba tan contento en ese momento._

_-querido es mejor que termines tu postre - dijo mi padre dulcemente, si! Se la estaba pasando bien en ese momento, pues solo hablaba así cuando estabamos los tres comiendo tranquilamente en casa -_

_-y cual ocupo papá? - pregunte inocentemente refiriéndome a los cubiertos, obvio que también pregunté por mi mamá, el me indicó el servicio indicado y me explico como cortar la fruta para que no se me escapara, pero al intentarlo yo el durazno, así se llamaba la fruta, dio contra la cara de una señora de anteojos - go...gomen nasai! - dije como habitualmente lo hacía, mi padre tranquilamente tradujo como un "lo siento", cerca de mi tío sentí la gran carcajada de aquel chico de cabellos negros - huh? - me sonrojé al darme cuenta del por qué se reía, había presenciado ese accidente con al fruta -_

_-es mejor que lo dejes así hijo y te vallas a dormir_

_-puedo pasear por el jardín, padre? - pregunte en una mezcla de japonés e ingles, se escuchó un poco extraño _

_-claro!_

_-Yo lo quiero acompañar - escuché de mi madre, al parecer estaba tan "entretenida" como yo, pero antes que mi papa pudiera contestar mi tío hablo -_

_-Bien que las mujeres se queden acá y hagan lo que hagan las mujeres y nosotros nos iremos a la sala de estudio, hey Nick! Nos tienes que acompañar también, no sea como cuando eras chico y te escabullías, trae a tu mujer también, no creo que interrumpa diciendo alguna cosa sin importancia - papá le preguntó a mi mamá si quería asistir con él, ella solo le sonrió, esa sonrisa podía significar tantas cosas, no sé como papá las entendía tan bien, pero si mi mamá se iba con él, entonces podía o no salir al jardín_

_-Hey! Puedo o no salir? - creo que lo dije en inglés, porque toda la gente me quedó mirando -_

_-Si, pero no solo - esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre -_

_-KUSO! - lo grité bien fuerte, total nadie entendía nada, o eso creía yo cuando sentí la mirada de aquel chico, estaba del brazo de mi prima, se acercaron lentamente a mi mientras yo veía mis últimas esperanzas de estar afuera al lado del ventanal -_

_-No deberías ser tan grosero_

_-Hiei te presentó a mi primo, es medio japones así que no creo que entienda bien lo que son los modales - eso no lo aguanté, me estaba tomando por una persona inferior a ella y me estaba tomando por mal educado que se había creído esa... -_

_-Tu me entiendes verdad, tienes una familia muy cariñosa, como se llama tu padre_

_-Langlye, Nícholas, o en Nipón tiene el nombre Aoi_

_-Aoi? - repitió mi prima - que ridiculez cambiarse el nombre, no lo crees así Hiei_

_-Y tu como te llamas?_

_-No le digo mi nombre a todo el que me lo pregunta, primero dime quien eres tu?_

_-Que acaso no sabes niña, él es- el chico la hizo callar -_

_-Jaganshi, Hiei, tengo 1..._

_-Shuishi Minamino_

_-Quieres pasear?_

_-Y que hay de mi? – Hiei la soltó y me dirigió a un salón donde había varios retratos - Hiei no te vallas solo con "ËL"- el chico cerró la puerta yo sentí un poco de temor -_

_-Tengo 18 años, eres muy alegre, ojalá yo pudiera tener una familia como la tuya_

_-Etto... por que dices eso ', eeeh tengo 17 años- dije haciendo una venia, el solo me miró extraño - es como darnos la mano - expliqué -_

_-Te pareces tanto a él - me indico a un hombre del retrato que estaba colgado arriba de un espejo, yo me miraba en él y luego al retrato, llegué a la conclusión que me veía estúpido haciendo eso y que tenía razón, me parecía - pero que digo si supuestamente el es tu ante pasado, no?_

_-Hemm, quien es él?_

_-Que no sabes nada de tus antepasados - negué con la cabeza - entonces me lo harás más fácil, él - indicando al chico que se parecía a mi - era Kurami Langlye y el que está al lado - que era igual a él - es Hiei Jaganshi mi tatara abuelo_

_-Kurama y Hiei, se tomaban como uno de los mejores amigos de ese entonces, pero pocos sabían lo que realmente eran_

_-Y... que eran? - la verdad es que no se por que me cuenta esto a mi, yo no tengo nada que ver con esa familia, ni nada por ese estilo, yo soy japones de corazón y por lo cual no entiendo ni jota lo que me dice ese chico, aunque debo admitir que es bastante guapo - _

_-Ellos dos eran amantes, se amaban a escondidas, ya que Kurama estaba comprometido con quien es tu ante pasada Lady Mokuro, y aparte de que los dos eran hombres_

_-Y... por que me cuentas esto?_

_-No crees que las personas pueden revivir el pasado?_

_-Si, esa es una ideología propia de mi país - se acercó a mi - pero no veo que tiene que ver conmigo_

_-¿Cómo que no tiene que ver contigo? Tu eres descendiente de Kurama, podrías ser tu quien.._

_-por eso te pregunto, que tiene que ver eso conmigo, resulta que Mokuro-san también es una descendiente de él, y si yo me parezco a él, entonces ella también, y creo que más ella que yo - intenté salir del cuarto, pero él me detuvo -_

_-no lo creo - me dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos, con una voz suave, pero decidida - ella tiene la personalidad de Lady Mokuro, la Prometida de Kurama_

_-pero si se supone que se amaban a escondidas, como es que tu lo sabes?_

_-Hee... este bueno_

_-Que mentira...¬¬ Baka - abría la puerta y salí tranquilamente, mejor era que me fuera a dormir serían unas vacaciones largas... muy largas._

_-Al llegar al comedor encontré a Mokuro hablando con una de las hijas de los amigos de su padre, me acerqué cautelosamente y escuché claramente decir "no sé como a aguantado tanto con esa ropa, es que no sabe que le eché pimienta" ¬¬ ja, ja! Que simpática prima tengo, pero cuando iba a tomar de su vaso la empuje un poco haciendo que todo el líquido se derramara en su pecho, justo en ese momento estaba entrando mi madre, hubieras visto el medio espectáculo que me armó en la pieza, y yo con mis orejitas zorrunas y dos ríos de lagrimas repetía una y otra vez /no fue mi culpa, sabes que no me acostumbro a estos trajes/ huh esa noche dormí en el piso papá llegó tarde a dormir, ya que había ayudado a llevar a Max a su habitación que estaba mas que borracho y estaba haciendo un espectáculo abajo. En cuanto entró mi padre, yo y mi madre nos levantamos a recibirlo, pero a diferencia de Max el estaba sin una gota de alcohol, mi padre si Es responsable. Esa noche me tuve que quedar dormida contando ovejas, pues extrañaba escribir, recuerdas que siempre me quedo dormido encima de ti, querido confidente?_

_-Al otro día nos llamaron para desayunar, pero nosotros no nos encontrábamos, habíamos salido a ver la que será nuestra casa. Cuando llegamos, en la sala, se hallaban los integrantes de la familia Jaganshi, y se encontraba Hiei, estaba vestido con un chaleco azul marino, suéter, creo que así se le decía en inglés, no estoy segura de cómo se escribe y unos pantalones oscuros, creo que eran negros, pero de lo que si sé es que se veía como un ángel, estaba bellísimo, pero al lado de él se hallaba mi "querida" prima¡La odio, sus manos estaban tomadas, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, lamentablemente ya sabía lo que significaba ese dolor, y yo no quería, simplemente no podía¡no, yo no quiero..._

_-por qué no invitas a tu primo, lo mejor es que valla conociendo ¿no te parece una buena idea?_

_-Claro, que buena idea has tenido hijo - al parecer mi tío Max le decía hijo a todos los jóvenes, mi prima aceptó a regañadientes y yo también, debo admitir. Salimos solo los tres, al parecer había algo formal entre Mary y Matthew, ya que siempre los veía juntos..._

_-Dónde quieren ir?_

_-No sé, por que no decides tu...amor - al parecer Hiei no tomó en cuenta esa última palabra, por que me comenzó a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado -_

_-Y donde quieres ir chino?_

_-¬¬ me agradaría que me llamase por mi nombre Hiei-san, y no me confunda que soy japones _

_-bien donde quiere ir Shuishi? - me preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo -_

_-no sé, nunca antes había venido a Londres así que no sé que lugares visitar _

_-entonces visitaremos el "Big Bang", esto... señor Shuishi no le molestaría cambiar de asiento con Mokuro - quedé ô.o, yo quedar a su lado? Pero... iba a detener el automóvil? Bueno al fin lo detuvo y Mokuro más lo que alegaba, ella no quería quedar atrás, pues claro en los asientos traseros no se escuchaba nada de la conversación entre el conductor y su acompañante, ya estaba a su lado y el comenzó la marcha de nuevo - has pensado en lo de ayer? - ¿qué si lo he pensado! Pero si no me lo había podido sacar de mi cabeza, aparte cómo sabía él sobre la vida de su antepasado? -_

_-como ha sabido usted.._

_-no, no por favor, trátame de Hiei ,Shuishi_

_- --U bien, como has sabido tú lo que me dijiste?_

_-No...no te lo puedo decir - dijo con la mirada opaca, no tenían ese brillo de antes -_

_-Bien entonces no responderé nada relacionado con eso - yo y mi carácter, éramos las mejores , bueno sin descontarte a ti, claro jajaja. Nos estacionamos en una plaza y desde ahí ya se podía apreciar el reloj, era grande, Hiei tenía que hacer unas cosas y me dejó con Mokuro. Ella comenzó a caminar yo sólo la seguía, dio varias vueltas, pasábamos por callejones estrechos y antiguos, me sentía perdido, pero a la vez se me hacían tan familiares, y por estar observando las calles, Mokuro me dejó atrás y yo quedé solo, perdido en Londres¡genial_

_CONTINUARÁ!_

M: y que les pareció hasta ahora dejen reviews! Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

M: lo prometido es prometido, dije cada domingo así que acá está el segundo... que lo disfruten!

_Caminé un largo trecho, a lo mejor podría encontrar a alguien que me guiara hasta la plaza mas cercana, pero no había nadie, me estaba empezando a asustar, que miedo, no sé cuanto tiempo caminé, pero supuse que fue harto ya que el sol se estaba escondiendo, las lagrimas salían solas de mis ojos, pero llorar no resolvería nada y seguía buscando gente, pero no había nadie, las casas me daban miedo, todo me daba miedo en esos momentos, seguí caminando, a lo mejor fue mala idea caminar y me hubiera quedado donde estaba antes, pero ya era tarde, además que iba a saber yo que las calles de Inglaterra serían tan re complicadas, yo solo quería encontrar la plaza¿y si nunca salía de ahí¿y si me moría antes que me encontraran¿si me pasaba algo? En ese momento giré la cabeza para fijar mi vista en unas tablas que estaban como obstruyendo el paso a algún lado, pero yo entré igual y al fijarme en un montón de paja un terror inundo mi cuerpo, mas bien a mi alma, y un par de imágenes y sensaciones llegaron a mi cabeza, el sentir de manos tocándote, la voz de una persona, sin querer ya estaba al lado de ese conjunto de paja, ese lugar me daba miedo, mucho miedo, estaba mas que aterrado, cuando quise salir de ese callejón, giré mi cuerpo y donde estaban las tablas vi a una señora llena de telas encima de su cabeza y cuerpo estaba vestida de solo telas, era vieja, yo solo la veía. Ella se acercaba lentamente, mi cuerpo no me reaccionaba, incluso las lagrimas habían cesado, quería correr y salir de allí, pero no podía. Cerré los ojos sentí su aliento en mi oído, dijo "Es tiempo que sepas lo que te ha pasado", sentí como si mi alma se me salía del cuerpo, ella estaba alborotada, de qué era hora que me enterara, por qué, cuando ya me pude mover salí corriendo de ahí hasta que mis piernas ya no me dieron más, quería irme de ese lugar y quería irme ahora, me apoyé en un muro y me fui arrastrando hasta quedar sentado cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos y comencé a llorar, estaba tan cansada que creo que me quedé dormido. Cuando desperté ya estaba completamente oscuro y seguía en el mismo lugar, ya no me podía dar mas miedo del que ya tenía y estaba más inseguro por otra cosa también, mientras dormía tuve una sesión de imágenes, Hiei yo y Mokuro estábamos en una fiesta, pero yo era más grande y Hiei-san también al igual que Mokuro-san, luego aparecía caminando por una de estas oscuras calles y después solo el montón de paja y la sensación de estar desnudo, al recordarlo mi corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, papá, mamá, decía entre sollozos, caminé un poco más, sentí como si alguien me hablara en mi cabeza "déjame guiarte" me dijo, era como su voz parecida a la mía, pero más grave, inconscientemente me dejé guiar y llegué a la calle principal donde me recibieron unos policías, la lagrimas salían a montones de mis ojos mentalmente di un "gracias, quien sea que seas, gracias" mi temor se había alejado, pero mi alma seguía inquieta, aun la sentía como si quisiera salir de mi cuerpo, uno de los policías llamó a Hiei..._

_-acá esta señor, lo hemos encontrado - al verlo dirigirse hacía mi sequé mis lagrimas con mi manga, tenía una cara seria, me esperaba un regaño, pero es que Mokuro tenía toda la culpa!... no claro que no, yo tenía toda culpa. Yo, solo yo. Sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, me sorprendí cuando vi a Hiei Abrazándome, en ese momento estaba tranquilo y mi alma también _

_-Estas bien? - me preguntó, yo solo asentí -_

_-Kodomo! Kodomo! - escuché a mi mama gritar, me salí del abrazo de Hiei y fui donde mi kasan, que me gritaba, tenía lagrimas en los ojos, ambos estábamos llorando - _

_-estas bien hijo? - preguntó mi padre, abracé a ambos y lloré, no dije nada, estaba asustado, muy asustado, muchas imágenes se habían venido a mi cabeza, la cual estaba echa un torbellino..._

_-Al llegar a la casa de mi tío, me llevaron al cuarto, donde yo y mis padres dormíamos, según lo que me contó mi madre, en el camino a "casa" me quedé dormido entre los brazos de mis padres y Aoi me tuvo que dejar acostado, no te puedo decir si fue verdad, porque yo estaba durmiendo '. Al desayuno todos hablaban del milagro que yo halla salido de ese lugar, ya que es un laberinto y yo asentí, ya que lo había vivido en carne propia. Mokuro-san me miraba con mucho odio, me contaron que su padre la había castigado por haberme dejado sola, y bueno no hizo falta que me lo especificaran si en cuanto se terminó la comida ella se retiró de la mesa con su padre, y en cuanto cerraron la puerta del estudio, se sintieron unos gritos, la pobre señora Judy trataba de hacer pasar como si no pasara nada intentaba entablar una conversación, yo me dirigí al estudio y toque la puerta, fueron tres veces _

_-que pasa pequeño Shuishi - pequeño! A quien le decía pequeño? -_

_-señor yo quiero hablar con usted respecto a lo de ayer_

_-o si claro hijo pasa - entre y parecía otra casa, ese lugar parecía... era muy amplio, pero ya lo verás tu amigo - que querías decir?_

_-Es que - empecé a decir mirando a Mokuro que tenía los ojos clavados en mi - quiero decir, que me disculpe por haber provocado tantos problemas, si tan solo ayer no me hubiera quedado para admirar las calles, no me hubiera perdido - la chica tenía una gran cara de asombro - no me hubiera separado de Mokuro-san, y este problema no hubiera existido, todo fue mi culpa,- ya para hacer mas creíble el cuento me coloqué a llorar, si, soy lo máximo todo un actor - lo siento_

_-No te preocupes – bueno la cosa es que funcionó y no volvieron a retar Mokuro, yo me quedé solo en ese amplio estudio, me dirigí hacía una puerta que me daba al salón donde estaba el gran recuadro, lo miré por un momento y unas imágenes, risas, besos, vi al pintor y mientras nos pintaba yo miraba con mucho cariño a quien estaba a mi lado y el me rozaba la mano de vez en cuando, si esto son recuerdos de Kurama entonces yo si era su reencarnación!_

_-acá estas - sentí la mano de Hiei-san en mi hombro, mi alma se sentía tan cálida - espero estés bien y no te haya pasado nada mientras estabas dentro de ese lugar - dijo cerca de mi oído, otro recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, paja, roces, voces, la sensación de estar desnudo y que alguien te toca, me alejé rápidamente de él - lamento haberte asustado_

_-I..Iie! - dije desviando mi mirada de la suya, dirigiéndola al retrato - y si yo fuera él_

_-Te diré algo, aunque no es un secreto, ya que por mi gran parecido todos deberán suponerlo _

_-Hum?_

_-Yo - se acercó a mi rostro - soy Hiei Jaganshi - ¬¬ oh! En serio? Si no me dices no te creo, Baka - el de finales de siglo XVIII, el que está en el retrato - señalo con su mirada el cuadro a su derecha - también te contaré otra cosa - sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban por ahí - yo a los 8 años me perdí en la misma parte que tú, e inconscientemente me acerqué a un callejón tapado con tablas, según se dice ahí fue donde se asesinó a Kurama Langlye, yo me acerqué y vi un conjunto de paja, diferentes recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente, como el seguir a un chico hasta ese mismo callejón, el poder tocarlo como yo quería - mientras me decía eso, las sensaciones que sentí en el momento que estaba perdido volvieron a mi - y el, Después, asistir a un funeral - sentí un fuerte tirón en mi pecho - cuando quise devolverme me encontré con una señora envuelta en telas, de diferentes colores, me dijo " ya es hora que se repita la misma historia, pero esta ves tu le colocaras el fin que deseas" - es que, me estaba tomando el pelo, si eso mismo me sucedió a mi! -_

_-Etto... Hiei-san... - me quedó mirando con esos ojos cielo que yo... - eso fue exactamente lo que me pasó a mi, ee je, je, je '_

_-Entonces - se acercó a mí y me tomó bruscamente de los hombros - tu si eres Kurama - me abrazó de tal forma, que yo me sonrojé mas que un tomate maduro - _

_-Entonces, me dirás como sabes toda la historia? - pregunté mientras desasía el abrazo - _

_-Desde ese día yo me empecé a informar sobre nuestra familia, revisé hasta los más insólitos lugares, y cada fragmento de recuerdos iban tomando forma, hasta que recordé que Hiei, ósea yo, escribía un diario y que lo habían sepultado conmigo cuando...__cuando me suicidé, pidiendo permiso en mi propia tumba, la profané y encontré el diario, aunque no lo creas, en perfectas condiciones, eso fue hace ya 6 años... lo leí varias veces, relataba la historia desde que Kurama se le declaró, bajo un manzano, hasta cuando se mató..._

_-y si ahora la historia se repite, quieres decir que nosotros dos...? - no me atreví a preguntar, es que eso significaba que seríamos novios?_

_-La verdad es que no sé, pero esperaba tu llegada_

_-Ah si?_

_-Verás, cuando me di cuenta que Mokuro no era la reencarnación de mi querido Kurama, sentí que se me derrumbaba el mundo, porque seguramente hasta cuando tenga que esperar de nuevo para conocerlo, pero tenía la impresión de que Mokuro fuera, por su gran parecido, pero al leer el diario y compararlo con Lady Mokuro me di cuenta que no era ella... hace un año me enteré que esta tenía familia por allá en Japón, y busque mucha información sobre tu familia, y las esperanzas volvieron de nuevo y - se acercó nuevamente a mi, pero yo me alejé -_

_-Estas queriendo decir que yo soy la reencarnación de tu amante? - el solo asintió - pero eso no significa nada - aunque ... ô/O que horror - bueno la verdad es como raro, pero nosotros ahora somos personas diferentes y hay que vivir esta vida y... - en eso se acercó a mi y yo trate de moverme pero mi alma estaba tan tranquila, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada me entregó un diario, -_

_-Tus padres me dijeron que habías perdido el tuyo, entonces yo te compré este, espero te guste, o que lo guardes, -' - me dio tanta pena haberle hablado así, el tan emocionado por haberme encontrado y yo le baje las nubes, cuando se estaba retirando -_

_-Chotto matt... he quiero decir espera - el se detuvo - si yo leyese el diario de Hiei-sama tal vez podría cambiar de opinión, y quizás... dar te una oportunidad - su cara se iluminó de alegría -_

_-En serio? - yo asentí - entonces lo voy a buscar ahora mismo... pero hay algo que tu debes saber_

_-Di _

_-No es por presionarte ni nada, pero cuando yo cumpla los 19 años, si no tengo novia me comprometen con Mokuro... - me comunicó con la mirada baja, es que esto si se repetía, entonces terminaríamos en el mismo estado que Kurama? Muertos?..._

_Yo paseaba por el jardín después del almuerzo, Mokuro al parecer había escuchado todo, por que a cada rato me hacía preguntas como "¿te hubiera gustado vivir antes¿cómo te imaginas nuestro país hace 100 años atrás?" y cosas así, al fin tuve tiempo para sentarme bajo un manzano y cuando ya estaba en tranquilidad, porque sentía como mi alma quisiera salir, llegó Hiei y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo me sonrojé bastante_

_-he.. lo siento, fue un impulso - yo negué con la cabeza y le devolví el gesto, pero esta vez el beso fue recibido en la nariz - tal cual como Kurama - susurró, me molesta que me comparen como las demás personas y se lo hice saber - lo siento es que eres igual solo que en versión más pequeño _

_-¬¬ - tomé el cuaderno entre mis manos y deje el otro que tenía al lado, Hiei se dio cuenta que el cuaderno que había dejado era el suyo, y leyó cuidadosamente lo que había escrito yo al dar me cuenta me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba, es que a mi no más se le ocurre escribir en ingles "creo que me estoy enamorando de Hiei Diethel" y después estaba escrito en español y en japonés aunque claro lo de japonés era mas decisivo "ya me di cuenta lo amo desde que lo vi, por que nuestro destino es estar juntos y juntar estas almas para que vivan en paz" eso decía en japonés, _

_-no sabia que escribieras tan lindo - me susurró al oído, yo para cambiar de tema le dije que no entendía lo que estaba escrito que sabía hablar perfectamente el ingles pero que siempre me había costado leerlo, y es verdad y si con la linda caligrafía que tenia mi padre con esa que parecían kanjis menos iba a entender - también aprendí de tu idioma - ô.o ósea que lo leyó todo, quiero que la tierra me trague! - yo te lo leo! - dijo muy animado se acercó a mi y pasó un brazo por mi hombro y empezó a leer._

_Desde ese día nos fuimos uniendo mas, leyendo en cada rato que teníamos y a veces deteníamos nuestra lectura por que mi prima nos deleitaba con su "grata" visita, había ciertas escenas donde Hiei leía y ambos estabamos sonrojados, es que explicaba paso a paso sus relaciones intimas! Y si se supone que el es Hiei-sama y yo Kurama, entonces... es que amigo ocupa tu imaginación!_

_Unos pocos días antes de regresar, visitamos, de nuevo, nuestro futuro hogar, es amplio y bonito tiene un jardín extenso y también..."_

El chico movía lo mas rápido que podía su pluma, se había pasado la noche escribiendo y recordando todo lo posible, para que no le faltara detalle alguno, su mente funcionada a mil por hora y su corazón a mil por segundo de solo recordar su nombre...Hiei, él quien...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**M: detesto eso, pero que le vamos a hacer... a contestar reviews!**

Misao Kirimachi Surasai: Muchas gracias! Pues sí, es bastante obvio quienes son las reencarnaciones, pero la historia no gira en ese aspecto más bien en los hechos, además que nadie sabe que pasó para que tuvieran un final tan triste... jojojo...

Nasaki: pues tienes razón primero es decir "HOLA"... no me demoré mucho... como ya lo tengo escrito sólo falta que lo separe en capítulos y listo... el otro domingo comenzará un-- ... uy! Casi adelanto cosas XDDD, mejor lo dejamos hasta ahí, me alegra que seas una lectora segura XDD

GRACIAS A AMBAS Y LO DEMÁS QUE LEEN ¬¬... DEJEN REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

M: bien que puedo decirles por esto... mmh... lamento la demora?... la verdad es que no lo lamento, sé que me olvidé de actualizar, pero seguía dibujando y... bue... creo que sólo dos capítulos más y 'ta listo... Ou si importante este Cap. tiene lemon... uno no muy bueno si soy sincera... pero creo que era el 3 que escribía, ¬¬ que más quieren, mh? (tampoco, ahora, soy de las que cree que en la confesión tiene que haber lemon, pero esa era mi mentalidad de hace 10 meses atrás... XDD nos vemos y que les guste... si ya actualizaré "todo por un poema"... .u.u... cuando encuentre el cuarto capítulo...

"10 de Diciembre de 1890

Hoy he visitado su casa nuevamente, se hallaba con Lady Mokuro, aquella mujerzuela, no se lo merece, se mete con uno y con otro, la detesto, Mi querido Kurama, a pesar de sus 17 años esta en todo su esplendor y las damas mas jóvenes andan tras él, pero no las culpo si tiene una cara de niño que lo hace más encantador, lo amo y no sabes cuanto, pero el esta comprometido con Lady Mokuro, quien en un tiempo fuese mi mejor amiga, ahora es mi peor enemiga, y además de ese obstáculo él es hombre y también yo, espero que nunca me sea infiel... que cosas digo si solo es mi amigo, los mejores amigos de todo Londres, llevamos 15 años de amistad, cuando nos conocimos el solo tenía 2 años, lo amo demasiado, he decepcionado a mi padre repitiéndole que no me casaría con Lady Botán, dejé botada a la hermana de mi Kurama, pero a pesar de eso no estaba enojado, sino estaba mas alegre que lo normal... hoy divagué imaginándome que solo tenía ojos para mi, mi querido Kurama...

Sábado 25 de Diciembre de 1890

Estoy tan feliz, cuanto te amo Kurama Langlye, estoy de mil maravillas, mi niño Kurama, mi amor, bien creo que te contaré desde un principio...

Estabamos en la fiesta anual de Navidad de los Langlye, era Viernes 24 y todos estaban conversando con alguien, yo estaba en una esquina observando como era acosado mi querido Kurama, pero las comprendo si es tan bello, con sus rasgos tan finitos, pero llegó Lady Mokuro y ella espantó a todas esas chiquillas, que se creen, esa era propiedad privada, MI propiedad privada, era solo mía y de nadie más.

Pasaron las horas y yo me aburría cada vez más, y nadie lo notaba, pero creo que en eso estaban mis pensamientos cuando se acercó a mi y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro rozando sus manos con las mías, era el único contacto físico que teníamos, pero con eso me bastaba, di un bostezo antes de que mi ojos se empezaran a cerrar

-estas aburrido Hiei- preguntó mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos tan bellos - yo también lo estoy - en ese momento me tomó la mano por completo, claro nadie lo notó ya que era muy común encontrar a Kurama, el pequeño Kurama, afirmado en mi hombro, pero nadie sabía sobre nuestras escondidas caricias - ven, vamos a fuera - me pasó un abrigo y, sin soltarme de la mano, me condujo a la parte mas alejada del jardín trasero -

-Estás tiritando, hubieras traído tu abrigo - le dije como un reproche y el solo me miró - te presto el mío - lo recibió a gusto - creo que han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos

-Y sigues sobre protegiendo me - me dijo abrazando, estaba demasiado cariñoso -

-Te pasa algo, Kurama - estrechó mas su abrazo, estaba seguro algo le pasaba - dime? Te encuentras bien, te ha pasado algo con Mokuro

-no la nombres - dijo desasiendo la unión - yo no quiero hablar ahora de ella, quiero hablar de ti... de mi... de nosotros - al decir "nosotros" mi corazón se detuvo - hace cuanto nos conocemos Hiei

-de hace 15 años

-y tu ahora tienes 20 años, tres mas que yo - no me daba su mirada, había echo algo mal, algo que lo molestara? - dime... por qué no aceptaste a Botan en matrimonio, y quiero que me digas la verdad, acaso la persona que amas no te ha rechazado aun?

-Esa persona...- suspiré - ni si quiera sabe lo que siento por ella, no me he atrevido a decirle

-Y por qué? - y estas preguntas a donde iban? -

-Por que creo que si se lo digo nunca más se juntaría conmigo, creo que me tendría asco y aparte ya esta con un compromiso - estaba helando y la nieve comenzaba a caer -

-Me dirías quien es? - me seguía dando la espalda -

-No...no puedo - como decirle que era él la razón por la cual había roto el compromiso con su hermana, como poder decírselo -

-Es Mokuro, verdad?

-Que? - pregunté sorprendido, la voz de Kurama estaba en un hilo -

-Es Mokuro, por eso no te atreves a decirle, por que esta comprometida conmigo, verdad es ella, por eso has roto el compromiso de con mi hermana, por que tu estas enamorado de Lady Mokuro! - se dio vuelta enfrentándome, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, yo que estaba afirmado bajo un manzano recibía aquellos pequeños golpes que me daba, yo no sabía que hacer, por qué el pensaba eso, sus golpes fueron disminuyendo y se cayó de rodillas en la nieve que ya estaba cayendo, se abrazó a mis piernas y comenzó a llorar - por qué la has elegido a ella - escuché entre sollozos - que tiene ella que no tengo yo? - al escuchar esa pequeña frase me agaché a abrazarlo, lo rodeé con mis brazos -

-Que te hace pensar que yo la he elegido a ella? - me miró con unos ojos de perro lastimero, estaba confundido - de la persona que yo estaba hablando era de ti, por eso no me atrevía a decírtelo - le hablaba lo mas dulce que podía -

-En serio?

-De verdad - - lo abracé mas fuerte, pero el me tomó el mentón y me dio un beso, este era su primer beso, y el mío también, sus labios eran tan cálidos y dulces, tan dulces, nuestras manos no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del otro, despacio nos desabrochábamos las camisas, mi boca bajó de la suya hasta su cuello, donde escuché pequeños gemidos, le lamía y mordía de vez en cuando, no sé en qué momento ambos quedamos sin ropa en la parte superior, lo acorralé mientras lo besaba contra el árbol y nos arrastramos hasta el suelo, después de saborear todo su cuello, bajé lentamente hasta su pecho donde me entretuve un buen rato, mis manos tenían un trabajo diferente, le estaban sacando los pantalones a mi querido novio, amante, él tampoco perdía el tiempo, sus manos exploraban mi espalda algunas veces se permitían bajar más allá de esta y colarse por mi pantalones acariciando mi trasero, siento como mi cuerpo se estremece ante sus caricias, al fin nos deshicimos de toda la ropa, él está sonrojado, pero no solo porque lo veo desnudo, le doy un tierno beso en sus suaves labios, haciendo que nuestros sexos rocen el uno contra otro, sus gemidos son ahogados, profundizo mas el beso, pidiendo permiso para que mi lengua pueda entrar, el me acepta y comienzo a aventurarme dentro de su boca donde su lengua me recibe gustosa.

-Con una mano tome entre mis dedos su miembro y lo comencé a masajear, primero lento después muy rápido, di un gemido cuando sentí su temblorosa mano hacer lo mismo que yo con mi miembro, dejé su boca al igual que su sexo, y el se detuvo, me miró extrañado yo solo le sonreí e hice un camino de besos hasta su abdomen, sus gritos eran cada ves mas fuertes, lamí su sexo tal cual largo era, el se arqueó todo lo que pudo, lo volví a hacer después de un rato metí todo su miembro en mi boca y continué el labor de mi mano, escuchaba decir mi nombre entre sus gemidos, de repente un liquido blanco lleno mi boca, él estaba satisfecho, yo me tragué toda la sustancia y le di otro beso, en ese momento Kurama me dio vuelta y yo quedé bajo él, hizo lo mismo que yo, pero solo lo hacía mas dudoso, me sujeté a los pocos pastos que quedaban antes de venirme en su boca, "te amo" me dijo y yo también se lo dije, nos quedamos un rato así tapados con mi abrigo, pero luego tuvimos que vestirnos por que ya estaba helado y nos estaban buscando, además que yo no me sentía muy bien.

-te ha gustado - le pregunté al oído cuando nos dirigíamos al salón, sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo, y me dio un beso en la nariz y me sonrió - me alegro - le dije atrayéndolo más a mi desde sus cintura donde se encontraba mi mano - eres tan bello

-tu igual, Hiei, mi Hiei- apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, ahora ese gesto para mi simbolizaba algo mas de lo que era antes -

-me amarás por siempre? - le pregunté en la puerta del salón -

-hasta que tu ya no me quieras

-entonces tendrían que pasar 8 vidas para dejar de quererte, y un millón mas para dejar de amarte - esa conversación fue interrumpida por Lady Mokuro, quien nos buscaba -

-hola amor, entra luego a la casa, te vas a enfermar si sigues a acá fuera - en ese momento entró, de solo pensar que se iban a casar dentro de poco me daban ganas de vomitar -

-es mejor que le hagas caso a tu prometida - dije con desgano, él solo me miró y se acercó para besarme, yo me sorprendí por este echo, pero después todo estaba normal, hasta que sentí su mano palpar mi entre pierna - ah... Kur... Kurama... ah... acá no - me dio otro beso pero este fue corto y al terminar me mordió el labio sacándome un gemido -

-mejor entremos - me dijo, al entrar me aburrí de nuevo, pues todas las chicas se acercaron a Mi Kurama, pronto sería mío por completo, pero ahora sentía todo girar, estaba mareado -

-por dios, hijo estas bien? - sentí la voz de mi madre yo solo asentí, quería sentarme, necesitaba sentarme, pero mis piernas fallaron antes, caía, sentía como caía, pero unos brazos me atraparon, eran los brazos de Kurama, lo miré y el me dijo muy serio

-tonto, pudiste decir que te sentías mal - solo lo miré apenado, ya ni fuerzas me quedaban para hablar, a mitad de camino debí quedarme dormido porque no he sentido como llegué hasta donde estoy ahora, en la cama de mi querido Kurama, el me esta cuidando, pero ahora esta dormido, le he sacado la ropa y lo he acostado conmigo, se ve mas lindo cuando duerme, sus mejillas están pintadas de un rojo pálido, creo que el también tiene fiebre, al igual que yo, mejor me duermo y lo abrazo, por que esta vez si lo abrazaré de verdad, su cuerpo, y no solo a una almohada

28 de Diciembre de 1890

Ahora estoy mejor, pasé estos tres días al lado de mi Kurama, acostados, los dos juntitos, estábamos en el paraíso, el día 26 desperté con mi Kurama encima de mí, su cabeza cargada en mi pecho y nuestras manos entrelazadas, nos colocamos un poco de ropa para no enfriarnos cuando trajeran la comida, nos reíamos de cosas tan tontas, como cuando pintamos de negro al pintor del retrato que nos están haciendo sus padres, dicen que estamos los tres mejores amigos de toda Inglaterra, pues bien ahora solo sobraba una persona en ese cuadro y es Lady Mokuro, en cuanto termine de pintarnos en ese le pediré a mi Kurama hacernos uno, los dos sólo los dos, ese día. El 26, nos visitó mi madre, me pidió amablemente que volviera a la casa, para poder descansar allá y no molestar más a los Langlye, pero en cuanto me estaba saliendo de la cama, obviamente mi madre afuera de la habitación, Kurama me abrazó por la espalda la cintura y empezó a soplar muy despacio la línea de la columna, que tramposo es

-no te vayas - me dijo cuando llegó a mi oreja, yo ante sus caricias daba pequeños temblores, es que era todo un sueño - no me dejes solo, si te vas van a venir las jóvenes y me van a acosar - al decir esto ultimo se cubrió con las sábanas fingiendo voz de miedo, yo solo lo miraba con una sonrisa, y él gritó – siempre juntos!

-Juntos por la eternidad! - grité, estabamos riendo - hasta el fin de nuestros días!

-Por el resto de nuestras vidas! - gritaba junto a mi - Juntos por todas nuestras futuras vidas! - gritó mas fuerte, y terminó jadeando recostado en mi pecho con una particular sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sabía era sola mía, yo hice el intento de pararme y el me miró confundido - a donde vas? No que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre

-Claro que sí, pero ahora hay que decirle a mi madre que me quedaré - y en menos de un segundo, Kurama ya estaba saliendo -

-Yo le digo! - salió lo más rápido posible, sin dejarme hacer algo -

-Kurama , espera! - le grité cuando pude levantarme y, cuando llegué afuera donde se hallaba mi madre ella... -

-Hijo por dios, que haces levantado! - me llevó hasta la cama y me dejó tapado, atrás se encontraba Kurama quien se reía por lo bajo por esta escena - Kurama por favor cuida de mi Hiei, que no haga ninguna tontera y en cuanto te haga rabiar, no dudes en castigarlo y llevarlo a la casa - al decir castigarlo una sonrisa un tanto extraña se posó en los labios de mi novio -

-No se preocupe Señora, si me hace rabiar recibirá un buen castigo, no es así Hiei? - mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al saber lo que tramaba mi novio, pero yo solo asentí - bien, así que mas te vale no hacerme rabiar -, ja, ja, ja

-Pero antes de irme, Kurama, nos dejarías solos un momento? - dijo volteándose hacía él con unos ojos de suplica, A mi novio solo le quedó aceptar, madre le paso una Frazada, ya que él también tenía un poco de fiebre - hijo?

-Si mamá - era increíble todo el cariño que me tenía mi madre, era uno de los pocos afortunados que tenían una familia así, ya que mis padres no se casaron por conveniencia, se casaron por estar enamorados y si algo me había quedado claro era que yo también lo tenía que hacer -

-Tu padre y yo, queremos saber de quien estas enamorado - eso me callo como un balde de agua fría - es que ya tienes 20 años entonces...

-Madre... - después me enteré que Kurama estaba escuchando tras la puerta - como decírtelo

-Tiene un compromiso con otra persona?- yo solo asentí - yo la conozco - le quedé mirando extraño, como explicarle que no era un "ella" sino un "él" -

-Madre, esto yo...

-Es Lady Mokuro? - yo le quedé mirando impresionado, por qué todos piensan que es ella, yo la odiaba! - lo sabía era ella! - ella saltaba por todo el lugar, alegremente, obligándome a pararme de la cama y tomarla por los hombros, pero ella no se callaba seguía diciendo - Hiei Y Mokuro que lindo! - yo le di vuelta, cosa que me mirase a los ojos -

-No! No, mamá, no es ella! - le grité, ella solo me miró extrañado -

-Y se puede saber quien entonces, quien más puede estar a tu altura, ella es indicada y con solo deber unos favores el compromiso con Kurama se puede romper, ella esta bella, tan refinada! Ella es tan... - mi madre estaba eufórica gritando hasta que se le ocurrió la idea- no será una pueblerina, una de esas niñas pobres que se juntan con los ricos para puro sacarles plata, ellas...! - yo no aguanté más, por que no se callaba -

-Es Kurama - dije bajo, ella hizo silencio al momento -

-Quien?

CONTINUARÁ

M: nada más que reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

-Quien?

-kurama, madre, tanto te cuesta escuchar!

-Pe... pero él... es un hombre!

-Y tu crees que no lo sé? - la solté de los hombros y me senté en la cama - pero a pesar de eso, yo lo amo más que a mi propia vida, madre - lo que podría venir en ese momento era el destierro y que me separarán de Kurama, pero al contrario -

-Por eso no te casaste con Botan, estabas enamorado de su hermano - dijo abrazándome, a mi las lagrimas se me caían solas - y que, ya lo sabe él? -

-He? - pregunté extrañado, no me había echo nada - que si lo sabe él? Pues...- los recuerdos de la noche de Navidad volvieron a mi cabeza, mi cara se tiñó de rojo -

-Ya veo que sí, nosotros queremos que tu estés con la persona que amas, querido, tu eliges tu destino, aunque te digo que se les hará bien difícil, pero yo los apoyaré en lo que pueda - en eso entró Kurama con una jarra de agua, simulando que se había ido de ese alrededor - que lindo se ven los dos! Nunca me lo imaginé!

-Hee, que ha pasado aquí? - dijo con cierto rubor cuando le tomé la mano que tenía desocupada y lo abrazaba por la espalda - que haces Hiei

-Le demuestro a mi madre cuanto te amo - lo besé haciendo que la jarra de agua soltara su contenido derramándose por el piso, él se dio vuelta y respondió a mi beso pasando sus brazos por tras de mi cuello -

-No crees que está muy de edad tu madre para ver lo que hacemos para demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos? - yo me enrojecí al instante y mi madre escuchó todo claramente -

-Hey kurama no me digas que estoy vieja! Solo tengo 35 años!

-Lo siento señora no era mi intención ofenderla, je, je, je - nos estabamos riendo, al menos con alguien podíamos estar tranquilos y besarnos como si nada, nunca pensé que mi madre me aceptara, yo al lado de mi Kurama comencé a estornudar y veía todo borroso - bien amor es mejor que te metas a la cama - me llevó hasta la cama donde, ya al estar tapado, lo atraje de sus caderas haciendo que quedara encima mío, comenzando a besar y acariciar todo lo que alcanzaban mis manos -

-creo que me iré ahora - dijo mi madre con un poco de picardía - creo que hace demasiado calor en esta habitación - yo entendí la indirecta y sentándome, sujetando a mi novio por sus caderas me despedí de ella- esta juventud! - escuché a mi madre gritar afuera y al momento Kurama y yo nos colocamos a reír, sin detener nuestras caricias, en ese momento nos amamos, pero no por completo,

-quiero hacerte mío, quiero ser uno - le dije al oído entre jadeos -

-aun no, creo no estar listo

-entonces esperaré - dije bajando mi mano hasta su miembro y empezando a acariciarlo de arriba abajo despacio por un largo rato haciendo una placentera tortura para él, pero de un momento a otro lo acaricié rápido y el entre gemidos, que eran sellados por mis labios, terminó en mi mano y nuestros vientres, pero yo no duré mucho ya que el estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo - hasta cuando tu quieras

-en la otra te lo prometo

-yo no te estoy apresurando - dije separándome de él, recuperando un poco el aliento - aunque si dices en la otra...- lo miré con picardía - creo que no habrá que esperar mucho- comencé a besarle el pecho nuevamente, sintiendo su respiración entre cortada -

-esta bien, yo te dije en la próxima... no es así... ah Hiei! - yo le estaba succionando su sexo ya erecto - no... no te detengas... Hiei... Ah Hiei - estaba a punto de venirse de nuevo pero me detuve -

-estas seguro que lo quieres ahora

-si es contigo, claro, por que harás lo posible para que no duela

-pero no te gustaría sufrir un poco - dije tocándole su entrada - que te embistiera de una sola ves

-Hiei! - gritó indignado, tapándose hasta el cuello dándose vuelta, hasta ahí quedó nuestra sesión, yo con una sonrisa me abracé a él y nos quedamos dormidos

El día pasó tranquilo después de eso nada extraordinario y como Kurama sabía en cuanto nos vestimos, por que no podíamos permanecer mucho en cama, llegaron todas las jóvenes a ver mi Kurama, y que parecían leonas en celo, maldita sean, por qué tiene que ser tan lindo, tomamos el té junto a su madre, tan simpática ella, no paraba de hablar del compromiso con Lady Mokuro, y de tan solo recordarlo me daban nauseas, claro y aquella no pudo hacer falta, allí estaba sentada al lado de mi secreto novio, tomándole la mano, yo me tuve que disculpar e irme del lugar

-que le pasa a Hiei, hijo? – preguntó tan inocente la señora

-si Kurama que le pasa, esta actuando raro desde hace unos meses – claro si no puedo soportar tu presencia

-creo que todavía no se siente bien - yo estaba recargado en la pared de la puerta, realmente me estaba sintiendo mal, pero con su presencia todo empeoró, cuanto la odio y posar para ese retrato todos los días, fingiendo que me caía bien cuando solo quiero matarla, sentí sus brazos posarse encima de mis hombros – te encuentras bien?

-Claro, solo me dolió la cabeza, pero ya estoy bien – le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas fingidas, el me besó los labios, muy rápido, y me tomó las manos –

-Espero que con eso te hayas mejorado, aunque sea un poquito – lo atraje hasta mi y le besé la frente

-Contigo siempre voy a estar bien – él me rozó sus labios en mi nariz, era cómico verlo así, ya que se tenía que colocar de puntillas para alcanzar mi nariz, que lindo es!

-Bien entonces volvemos a dentro

-Espera... yo quiero saber - le dije tomándole la mano – como le harás para no casarte con Lady Mokuro – él solo guardó silencio, me dio a entender que su familia nunca entendería el por qué de su decisión que no lo dejarían vivir en paz – ya veo, no te preocupes – me dirigí a la puerta de calle –

-A donde vas Hiei?

-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

-Pero Hiei, se va tan temprano, al menos podría despedirse de su suegra! – me dijo Lady Mokuro, yo quedé blanco al igual que Kurama

-Su... suegra? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo

-Claro, se supone que Hiei se casará con Botan, no? – a por eso suegra, Kurama y yo dimos un profundo respiro al escuchar eso, pero Botám que estaba por ahí estaba sonrojada –

-No diga eso señorita Mokuro – dijo tímidamente

-Agh! Te apuesto que si le pides tu que se quede se queda, aparte recuerda que está convaleciente – dijo ya cerca de Botan y Kurama, ambos son hermanos gemelos, pero eran tan diferentes – vamos anímate

-Se puede quedar Señor Hiei – dijo con una voz en un hilo yo asentí, pero no por ella, sino porque en los ojos de mi amante se repetían las mismas palabras - muchas gracias – Lady Mokuro tomo a Kurama por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el comedor, yo iba tranquilamente con una tímida y temblorosa Botan – Señor Hiei

-Por favor dime Hiei, si me dices señor me recuerdas a mi padre -

-Lo siento mucho, Hiei usted... este usted... – yo le ofrecía mi mejor sonrisa, es que no puedo ser tan frío con ella, como lo era con Lady Mokuro, es que al parecerse tanto a mi novio se me era imposible, aparte que ella no era antipática, solo se comportaba como una doncella - se quiere sentar conmigo a la cena? – dijo muy despacio y veloz

-Claro, por que no?

-En... en serio?

-Si – ella estaba irradiando alegría –

-Es que yo pensaba que le desagradaba mi presencia

-Por que dices eso, Botan – al pronunciar su nombre sus mejillas se tornaron rosas –

-Porque no se ha querido casar conmigo – dijo muy, pero muy bajito – y esa persona que ama lo ha rechazado – dijo eso cuando estabamos en el comedor, yo quedé mirando fijamente a Kurama quien tenía una cara de lastima hacia su hermana –

-No, claro que no – dijo bajando la mirada hacia al pequeña Botan –

-Entonces espero que sean muy felices! – dijo emocionada con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos – yo me quedaré sola – dijo en un murmullo

-Por que dices eso, pequeña Botan e – pequeña Botan, hacía ya tiempo que no le decía así, desde que me enteré de nuestro compromiso –

-Por que nadie me querrá, aparte yo – en eso se levantó y se puso frente a mi, cara a cara – lo estoy esperando a usted – en eso me besa, yo no hice nada, es que no sabía como reaccionar, pero ella se detuvo muy rápido, tal cual como empezó – espero no haberlo incomodado – dijo con su mirada baja con su cara roja –

-No para nada, solo espero que no se confundan las cosas – le acaricié el cabello y le di un pequeño beso –

-Usted esta muy enamorado de esa chica

-Muy, muy enamorado Botan – al imaginarme a Kurama vestido de mujer me pareció cómico y lo miré – aunque es mejor dejarlo en "persona", estoy muy enamorado de esa persona - en ese momento mi novio me quedó mirando con una mejor cara mientras Lady Mokuro lo abrazaba y lo acercaba mas a ella –

-Creo que ya es tiempo que las señoritas se vayan a dormir – dijo la madre de Kurama –

-Hasta luego joven Hiei, hermano – dijo en forma de despedida –

-Hasta mañana amor – dijo Lady Mokuro – nos vemos Hiei

-Cuídese Botan, "ojalá se muera Mokuro" que duermas bien Mokuro

-Que se cuide hermana – dijo abrazando a Botan –

-Eres tu verdad? – le dijo su hermana a Kurama quien quedó con una clara cara de confusión – la persona que me ha quitado a Hiei – Kurama estaba blanco, yo estaba del otro lado de la habitación - ya veo, al menos sé que no es una chica, contigo nunca podría competir, hermano – le dio un beso en la mejilla - nunca se lo diré a alguien , puedes confiar en mi – y salió de la habitación acompañada de Lady Mokuro quien se quedaría a dormir en la casa esa noche –

-Botan lo sabe – me dijo, yo me di vuelta al instante, que lo sabía! – no te preocupes, al igual que tu mamá, ella guardará el secreto

-Ya veo – dije abrazándolo por la espalda – que quieres hacer ahora – lo pronuncié con una voz muy sensual -

-Te has portado muy mal Hiei – dijo con un tono de reproche dándose vuelta para quedar cara a cara – y yo le dije a tu madre que si te portabas mal te castigaría – ya sabía donde quería llegar, pues obvio si ya estaba palpando mi entrepierna –

-Y me puedes decir que he hecho para merecer este castigo? – pregunté deteniendo el estimulo de la mano de mi novio –

-Quieres que te lo nombre? – yo asentí – haber roto el corazón de mi hermana, y antes haberla enamorado – yo me sentí mal por eso, pero que más iba hacer si yo estaba loco por él – y por haberla besado frente a mis ojos

-Recuérdalo ella fue quien me besó

-Pero tu no hiciste nada – esto pasaba de juego a ser verdad –

-Y que querías que hiciera si fue todo tan rápido!

-No sé detenerla, recordarle que estabas enamorado de otra persona y no sé!

-Bueno al menos fue un beso! Yo tengo que soportar como Lady Mokuro te manosea y como también las demás jóvenes! Crees que es muy agradable para mi aguantar todo eso?

-creo que es mejor que me valla – me aparté de mi pareja tomando un abrigo que se encontraba colgado al entrar en el pasillo a la puerta –

-está helando afuera y no te has mejorado – dijo con la vista baja, seguramente le había dolido lo que le dije¡¡¡ pero si es verdad! Yo tengo que soportar ver como lo manosean y no le digo nada, para no hacerlo enfadar y resulta que él me reprendía por que su hermana me rozó los labios, cuando Lady Mokuro tal ves que cosas le haya echo antes de estar conmigo!

-No me importa – y me dirigí a la salida –

-Te vas a seguir enfermando – dijo ya al verme abrir la puerta - Hiei espera – yo ya había cerrado la puerta al salir – te vas a enfermar más – dijo cerca de mí, para su desgracia el abrigo que había sacado era mas delgado que de costumbre y estaba helando demasiado, sus manos estaban moradas y sus labios casi azules –

-Vete a casa, te estas congelando – dije sin mirarlo y muy serio –

-No... hasta que... me discu... lpes – esta ves si lo miré, mi pobre niño se estaba congelando, pero yo no me echaría para atrás, dije que no lo aguantaría más y si me doblegaba ahora se daría cuenta de lo fácil que es manipular me, bueno que él me manipulase –

-No, devuélvete a tu casa – me siguió – que te dicho que te vuelvas!

-Y yo... que ...no... –apuré mi paso, el solo me seguía y de ves en cuando trataba de hablarme pero solo salían balbuceos, sin que se diera cuenta yo estaba tomando un camino de regreso a su casa – Hiei... per ... – estaba blanco y sus manitas azules y sus labios resecos, que va! No podía dejar que el amor de mi vida se congelara así, le coloqué mi abrigo y el se sorprendió, le lamí los labios comprobando que estaban muy helados, él dio un pequeño gemido de dolor ante esa caricia –

-Lo siento no quise lastimarte

-Ya... no... estas eno... jado conmi... go? – dijo tiritando

-No, claro que no – lo abracé, su cuerpo estaba tiritando, todo esto había sido mi culpa una lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas – perdóname

-Cla... claro – quise besarlo, pero recordé que sus labios estaban resecos y con heridas, lo coloqué en mi espalda le dije que si quería y encontraba alguna parte de mi cuerpo donde podría calentarse las manos, que estuviera a su alcance, que las colocara no más, entre mayor color recibiera mejor para él – ya tengo... pensado... el lugar... pero mis... manos... no lo... alcanzan - al escucharlo hablar así, las lagrimas caían sin mi voluntad –

-Perdóname amor – le dije, él solo sonrió partiéndose los labios haciendo que sangraran, yo apresuré el paso, mientras con una mano le limpiaba su boca, ahora, roja por la sangre – ya estamos por llegar, te metes en la cama y te calientas – el me besó el cuello dejando marcado sus labios –

-Y por que no... nos calentamos... los dos? – seguía siendo el mismo, eso era lo que me encantaba, nunca cambiaría, toqué sus manos que estaban entre mis ropas ya estaban mas tibias y eso me daba gusto –

-Mejor esta noche no, recuerda que tienes visitas

-Y que me importa! Que todo el mundo se entere que yo Kurama Langlye amo a Hiei Jaganshi! – gritó, gracias al cielo que no habían personas por los alrededores –

-Estas loco!

-Pero no tanto como tu – me dijo seductivamente en mi oído, causando un escalofrío –

-Ya llegamos, que crees que dirá tu mamá al verte así?

-Que tuvimos un revolcón y que – callé sus palabras en un beso, es que ya no lo soportaba, teniéndolo tan cerca y sin poder tocarlo, era un tortura, no sé como bajó de mi espalda sin dejar de besarme, me tomó por el cuello y profundizó mas el beso, con su otra mano me atrajo desde la cintura, bajando para colarse entre mi ropa y tantear mi trasero y acariciarlo, yo trataba de contener mis gemidos, pero es que las manos de Kurama eran tan suaves! Yo no quise quedarme atrás pero empezar a acariciarnos frente a la puerta era un poco incómodo, pero saber que te pueden descubrir era algo extremadamente excitante –

-Donde demonios se encuentran Kurama y Hiei – reclamaba el padre de Kurama, el señor Tom Langlye, nos arreglamos y tocamos la puerta, pero antes Kurama me lamió la boca y sus alrededores con la excusa de "tenías sangre", y bueno le encontraba razón creo que sería muy sospechoso verme manchado de sangre, en especial si es la boca, y que la suya este sangrando – Kurama, Hiei¿Qué os ha pasado¿ Kurama, estáis bien? Mirad tu boca hombre, será mejor que valláis a dormir, y que se cuiden cuando salgan ya tienen mas de 17 años y actúan como niños... – dejé de escuchar ya que irnos a la habitación y terminar con lo que habíamos empezado en el pórtico era mas tentador que quedarnos a escuchar sus reclamos-

-Le tengo miedo a tu padre – le confesé, pero es que si nos pillaban capaz que nos haría el caballero –

-Por eso hay que andarse con cuidado – el ya me estaba besando el cuello antes de llegar a su habitación –

-Y a esto tu le llamas, andarse con cuidado? – no recibí respuesta, me jalo hacía su alcoba y empezamos de nuevo, tocándonos, estimulándonos, ambos llagamos al Clímax –

-Es hora – me dijo yo sin entender – te dije que en la próxima... – le besé sus labios, aún dañados, sin dejar que terminara la oración, ya había entendido y estaba comenzando con mi labor, baje de su boca a su cuello donde me mantuve un buen rato, luego seguí bajando hasta su pecho donde besaba, mordía y succionaba sus pezones, seguí mi camino y bajé hasta su sexo, que lo pasé de largo y comencé a besar su alrededores, la respiración de Richard era cada vez más entre cortada, hasta que lo lamí pero fue sola una vez, una lamida, un masaje, una succión, todo de uno pero muy lento, acto seguido lo coloqué de espalda y baje dando besos de su cuello hasta donde terminaba la columna vertebral, le daba caricias con mis dedos y él parecía que le aumentasen los escalofríos le abrí las piernas y comencé a lamer su entrada el se arqueo lo más que pudo, sus gemidos ya eran notables, hice que me lamiera una mano mientras yo estimulaba su estrecha entrada, ya era suficiente le introduje un dedo y el sintió la intromisión dando un gemido de puro placer, le estaba gustando y eso subía mi autoestima, de algo que sirviera, le introduje el segundo dedo, esta ves me ha costado más, era tan estrecho y esto me excitaba de sobre manera, al fin ya estaba listo, o eso decía mi cuerpo, le volví a dar vuelta y lo besé nuevamente. Necesitaba relajarlo – no me va a doler cierto?

-Haré lo que pueda – le dije, era cierto tal vez le dolería, pero sinceramente esperaba que no tanto, ya que es como obvio que duela, creo yo, serán los hombres muy diferentes de las mujeres en este caso, pues claro a las mujeres igual les duele la primera ves que intimidaban, sería diferente en un hombre si era la primera ves que se le penetraba? Bueno esa sería la respuesta que conseguiría hoy, solo espero que no le duela demasiado.

-Le abrí la piernas y las coloque al lado de mis caderas y empecé a empujar, sentía a Kurama como se retorcía de placer, a mi se me estaba haciendo una tortura, había soñado meses con este momento, es que lo deseaba tanto, le vi lagrimas en sus ojos

-oh dios mío te estoy haciendo daño! – el negó con la cabeza –

-solo un poco, tu solo continua – y seguí al ya estar dentro de él sentía su estreches, esperé para que se acostumbrara, después de unos minutos de caricias empecé a moverme, que exquisitez era estar ahí siendo uno solo, apuré el ritmo, yo estaba masturbando a mi amante al ritmo de las embestidas, cuando estaba por llegar me detuve y me salí de su interior – pasa algo? – me preguntó yo solo le dije que era para que al final el estuviera mas satisfecho, le apreté su sexo y el mío y se iba cumulando tensión, cada ves que uno iba a acabar me detenía dejando un vacío en mi amante, cambiaba el ritmo cada ves que me detenía, uno de esos cambios fue a uno lento, tan torturante para él como para mí pero debía aguantar, cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar en él me detuve – por favor continua – era su primera ves y habíamos acumulado mucha tensión, lo estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado, en esta acabaría lo penetré suave pero rápido y me dejé llevar por mis instintos, tenía tanta tensión acumulada que las convulsiones bajo mío eran tan parecidas a la intensidad de mis embestidas, estas eran tan fuertes que la cama llagaba a resonar, mis embestidas eran animales, quería llegar cada vez más profundo, pero ya no era posible, aunque yo seguía intentando, Kurama fue el primero en llegar y soltó una gran cantidad de semen que yo empecé a lamer como podía, mis ultimas embestidas fueron mas fuertes y Kurama no soportó mas y se vino de nuevo soltando una cantidad minúscula ya que solo minutos antes había acabado en mi mano, yo me recosté encima de él, con nuestra respiración agitada, creo que si no fuera que la cama era firme ya se hubiera mandado abajo, pero nadie nos hubiera detenido, nuestros gritos fueron fuertes, lo sé, pero nadie se acercó a la habitación. Cuando ya estaba con la respiración mas controlada bajé y empecé a lamer el semen alrededor de su sexo y el que salía de su entrada, Richard daba pequeños gemidos ya no le quedaban fuerzas, lo sé había sido muy duro para él siendo su primera vez, lo tapé y lo abracé contra mi pecho, mi pequeño tesoro, ya estaba marcado era mío, solo mío, el sueño comenzó a vencerme y me quedé dormido abrazado a él...

Al otro día nadie nos preguntaba nada, era como si nada hubiera pasado, pero al almuerzo...

-Habéis escuchado los ruidos de anoche? – Preguntó el padre de Kurama, nosotros nos paralizamos,

Y: espero no haberlos echo esperar demasiado... pero ya saben el colegio y nada más ahora me acuerdo que tengo dos historias que actualizar... bien... sería todo nos veremos el domigno para continuar.-.. Bye!


	5. Last chapter

Yatten: me disculpo... de verdad quería!... pero no pude... yo quería avanzar hoy "todo por un poema" pero no le he podido escribir el final del capítulo... y es que el de ahora si que es largo... pero de aquí a año nuevo le subo... u.u... nn felices fiestas! y prospero año nuevo XDD

---------------------------

-Habéis escuchado los ruidos de anoche? – Preguntó el padre de Kurama, nosotros nos paralizamos, Kurama, al igual que yo, se colocó rojo - hey chicos os habéis escuchado o no? 

-Que ruidos papá? – preguntó Botan al notar nuestras reacciones –

-Parecía como si mataran a un chiquillo, os digo, pues los gritos que daban, me daban a entender eso – pobre de mi novio al escuchar eso se atoró con el café que estaba tomando, yo me levanté a ayudarlo, ja, ja, ja - y a este que le ha pasado, parece que todavía esta enfermo –

-No creo que sea por eso – comentó Botan al darse cuenta el por qué ambos estabamos sonrosados – No padre que no escuché esos gemi... digo gritos – después de eso dejé a mi novio en las manos de su hermana que nos, o bueno, le reclamó que por favor no hiciéramos nuestras "cosas" en casa y que si lo hacíamos favor de no gritar tan fuerte, estaba tentado a reír pero ver la mano marcada de Botan en la cara de mi novio y su cara de "si te ríes te mueres" me lo impidieron.

Ese día yo volvía a mi casa no permitiría causar más molestias, y aparte que no podía mirar a Botan por que me causaba una carcajada. Al llegar mi madre me obligó a meterme a la cama y así lo hice, nunca desobedecía las ordenes de mi madre, solo por el echo de ser mi madre. Mientras estabamos en mi pieza le comenté lo sucedido y...

-¡por Dios Hiei! Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? – y después comenzó a reír, es tan buena mi mamita, y cuando le conté lo último no pudo para de reír...

02 de Febrero de 1891

Lo siento por no escribirte en todo un mes, pero no he tenido tiempo, estos días han sido lo más preciosos de mi vida, es que en las noches pasear por la plazas juntos, abrazados tomados de las manos, tuvimos una cena para año nuevo, donde le pedí explícitamente a mi padre solo invitar a los Langlye, pero él dijo " si invitamos a Kurama invitamos también a Lady Mokuro" , pero yo no quería, era MI fiesta de año nuevo y eran MIS invitados y entre ellos no estaba involucrada Mokuro, demonios él salió ganando, pero eso no fue suficiente para separarnos

-a donde vas Hiei? – preguntó mi mamá

-me llevo a dar un paseo a mi "amigo" – le dije, saliendo de la mano de Kurama – avísale a Botan que no vamos a llegar para año nuevo y por favor no nos busquen – le dije claro y firme mientras abrazaba a mi novio, quien estaba mas que sonrojado –

-ho! Ya veo – dijo mi madre con voz pícara -

-no crees que necesitamos hablar – dijo ya cuando estabamos lejos de la casa –

-hablar y de que?

-Es que mi hermana Botan no me deja de mirar raro y ya no está sumisa conmigo, me mira muy feo y me ha amenazado con contárselo a mis padres!

-Que tu hermana que! – dije deteniendo el andar de mi pareja – oye... pero ella dijo

-Sí lo sé, pero no sé que le ha pasado – se abrazó a mí y yo lo rodeé con mis brazos en forma de protección –

-Y si yo hablo con ella – entonces Kurama me miró a los ojos, que estaban bañados de lagrimas – tal vez se solucionen las cosas

-O tal vez no, Hiei no sé que hacer – me dijo ya en un tono desesperado, que de paso me desesperaba al no saber que hacer – si mis padres se enteran... o yo no quisiera saber lo que me harían... o mejor dicho te harían – sus frases se hacían cada vez más entre cortadas ya que cada vez lloraba.

Esa noche paseamos y hablamos de varias cosas y nos prometimos, mientras veíamos el cielo estrellado iluminarse con una luces, un amor eterno que ninguno de los corrompería.

Después vino Enero, ho! Dios que mes, y valla que mes, pues Kurama, para celebrar nuestro mes de duración como pareja, me llevó una semana completa a una cabaña totalmente desolada donde me dejó bien en claro "ningún grito sería escuchado en kilómetros" si, esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

Pues esa semana estuvo llena de sorpresas y de "actividad", en cuanto llegamos nos metimos en la cabaña y de ahí rumbo a la pieza dejando nuestra ropa tirada mientras avanzamos, el primer día fue normal dentro de lo que nosotros tomamos como "normal", hicimos cuatro veces el amor, algunos dirían "tanto" pero para nosotros fue poco, pues nuestra "actividad" era mucho más alta que esa. Al despertar fue cuando me llevé una sorpresa yo con los ojos vendados amarrado de manos con el respaldo y de piernas abierta también amarradas a la cama, sentía una ligera pluma tocándome, me daba cosquillas en ciertas partes, pero insólita excitación

-al parecer ya ambos despertaron – dijo mi novio al sentir como yo me movía para tratar de entender lo que pasaba y también por las reacciones de mi cuerpo ante sus caricias – creo que entonces me divertiré un poco – siguió pasando la pluma, pero ahora muy cerca de mi miembro, lo pasaba tal cual largo era, pues ya mi compañero ya estaba despierto – que pasa si yo toco ahí – dijo colocando una de sus manos en mis testículos tocándolos suavemente –

-Ku... Kurama que se ... supone que ... haces?

-Cumplo una fantasía, mi amor, y prepárate que esta semana estará llena de ellas – sentí que se acercaba a mi cara, se sentó en mi pecho y se afirmó con el respaldo de la cama – harás lo que yo te pida?

-Cla... claro – pero en cuanto abrí la boca su sexo estaba ingresando, él se movía y el sentir todo en mi rostro era... algo inexplicable, cuando estaba por venirse le mordía haciendo que esperara, y así era siempre –

-Por... por favor no hagas... eso

-Que? Pero si así disfrutas más – dije sacando su miembro de mi boca comenzando a lamer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance

-Lo... has... prome...tido - me dijo entre jadeos. Volví a meter me su miembro en la boca para cumplir con mi promesa... no tardó mucho en venirse y sin esperar a que me tragase todo lo que tenía en la boca me besó. Pude sentir su sonrisa aunque no la viera, - lame – me pasó una de mis manos que, sin darme cuenta, había soltado al igual que mis piernas; me sacó en vendaje de los ojos y lo vi sentado en mis piernas con una cara angelical, se acercó a mi y me susurró – quiero que sea de una vez, que la cama cruja por tus embestidas y que yo grite tu nombre – le quedé mirando, él con una sonrisa se colocó de cuatro patas al lado mío en la cama, provocándome, por lo cual no me hice esperar y obedecí a cada una de sus peticiones – oh! Hiei!... mh!... hn! Hiei!…. – escuchar como gritaba mi nombre y el crujir de la cama... ¿cómo explicarlo?...

Nos llevamos toda la semana así, dándonos muchas sorpresas, dejándonos ver que nuestra unión era mucho más que sexo.

Al llegar a mi casa entramos riéndonos, pero mi madre nos esperaba sentada en la entrada con una mirada de reproche dirigida a Kurama – en tu casa te buscan – le dijo mi madre, se despidió y salió volando a su casa. Mi madre me contó que lo buscan de hace 2 días, que había dicho que saldría por 5 no por 7 días, pobrecillo, de seguro me lo retan.

20 de febrero de 1891

En poco empezarán las clases y tanto Kurama como yo tenemos que asistir a la universidad, aunque cada uno por su lado. Lo malo es que no lo he visto mucho, cuando le visito sólo es por un par de horas y nunca está solo, así que no es mucho lo que podemos hablar, además que lo veo cada vez más demacrado, sus ojos ya no brillan igual que antes; su rostro está muy pálido y tiene unas horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Cuando le intenté abrazar el se alejó alegando que los hombres no hacían eso, me dieron ganas de gritarle en esos momentos, decirle que desde cuando le importaba, pero al verle a los ojos... estos estaban llenos de lágrimas, quiero saber lo que le pasa, quiero consolarlo y dejarle llorar para que se desahogue, pero no me dejan. Su padre llegó y me pidió amablemente y con la mirada gacha que me fuera. Me quedé más tiempo, ese día, en la puerta sin reaccionar que me la cerrara en la cara; escuché los gritos de su padre y los golpes que le daba a Kurama, mi cariño a estado tan mal, y si es que no me quedo paso a escuchar todo, no me doy por enterado. No volví a verle, espero la fiesta de despedida que le hacen todos los años... ahí le preguntaré que sucede.

25 de Febrero de 1891

MALDITO SEA KURAMA! MALDITO SEA YO POR CREER EN LO QUE ME DIJO¿cómo es posible que un hombre engañe de tal manera¿tan ingenuo fui para creer lo que él me decía? Y cómo no el muy... tenía un ejercito de chicas tras él... tenía que jugar conmigo... con lo que yo sentía...

Lady Mokuro va a tener un hijo suyo, algo con lo que yo no podré combatir... nunca podría darle un hijo... pero pudo habérmelo dicho no? Y no enterarme de esta manera...

Después del anuncio de Lady Mokuro me quedé sin palabra alguna, Kurama sólo me miraba, disimuladamente yo me fui. Cuando caminaba sentí la voz de Kurama

-Hiei... espérame – gritó, volteé, pero al verle bien tenía los ojos morados y cojeaba de un pie –

-Que es lo que quieres – le pregunté frío –

-Déjame explicarte... ese-- - le golpeé la cara lanzándolo al suelo –

-Que! Ahora me dirás que el niño no es tuyo! Por favor por quién me tomas? Al menos debiste habérmelo dicho antes, no crees? Así nos evitaríamos todo esto! – él desde el suelo se aferró a mis piernas llorando –

-Es que no entiendes! Yo nunca estuve con ella!

-A que no! No mientas más! – le pegué con el pie en el estómago para poder irme –

-Hiei ... no me dejes sólo... por... favor... – no quise verle, le ignoré y comencé a caminar hasta llegar a mi casa.

He estado llorando tres horas mínimo... ahora ordeno mis cosas para marcharme a la universidad y no volver en mucho tiempo...amigo te dejo acá para no recordar las cosas sucedidas en estos meses... cuando vuelva te pondré al tanto... cuídate si, he? Ya verás lo que te traeré de París...

Yatten: no toy acostumbrada a hacer esto, pero les adelantaré un par de líneas que van por el siguiente capítulo:

_Hoy, en un acto de paranoia, le seguí, es que no puedo tenerle lejos, menos ahora... pero yo... soy un criminal, le he matado, lo maté y sólo tu eres mi testigo..._

_Yatten:_ qué pasará... o.o... este es el último capítulo! o... bien gracias a hino-chan y a todos los que han dejado review... ¬¬ no me gusta este capitulo... u.u...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Epílogo**_

15 de diciembre de 1894

Querido amigo, he vuelto y releyendo las paginas anteriores de 3 años, me doy cuenta que aún amo a Kurama.

En la universidad conocí a una chica, de la cual me hice buen amigo, unos meses después nos casamos y ahora tenemos un hijo llamado Nícholas, acaba de cumplir dos años, es un pequeño muy inteligente.

Mamá aun me reprocha muchas cosas con respecto a esta mujer, pero que más da, yo la he elegido, no estando enamorado, pero nos llevamos eso es todo para mí.

18 de diciembre de 1894

Hoy vimos a la Familia de Kurama, se nota muy infeliz con su familia, al vernos se quedó en blanco y paralizado

-vengo a ver a Botan, se encuentra?

-Claro, pasen, esta es tu casa – intentó sonreír, pero no le salió más que una mueca, a sus pies llegó corriendo un niño yo le miré con desprecio, pero luego con ternura, el niño no tenía la culpa – te presento a mi hijo, se llama Jonathan – lo tomó en brazos y en sus ojos hubo un momento de brillo, pero el niño no se parecía en nada a él, más se parecía a su primo, Yomi, pero no le doy importancia –

-Te presento a mi esposa, se llama Catherine, y mi hijo Nícholas – le dije mostrando con orgullo a nuestro hijo –

-Tiene usted un niño muy bonito señorita – ya estábamos en su sala – cierto, voy por Botan – estaba mal, se le notaba mal, estaba envejecido a pesar de tener 21 años. Al poco rato llegó con su hermana que rápidamente comenzó a conversar con mi mujer – ya terminaste tu carrera? – dios! Daba lástima, él a una esquina conversando mientras los demás s divertían... –

-Sí, y que tal-- - no me dejó continuar negó con la cabeza –

-Sigo el negocio de mi padre – pero si el lo odiaba – por el nacimiento de Jonathan no pude seguir estudiando y tuve que trabajar para alimentarle – sonrió con melancolía – por cierto muy simpática tu esposa, es un niño muy fuerte el que tiene en sus brazos... – ambos queríamos decirnos tantas cosas pero cuando uno iba a hablar Cathy interrumpió –

-Amor, está todo listo... lo siento, interrumpo algo?

-Espérame un poco, cariño – le dije sin querer le vi los ojos a Richard a borde de lagrimas – y Mokuro?

-Ella... está de vacaciones con mis padres

-Ya veo... – en eso el pequeño comienza a llorar y tuvimos que irnos.

24 de diciembre de 1894

Hoy, en un acto de paranoia, le seguí, es que no puedo tenerle lejos, menos ahora... pero yo... soy un criminal, le he matado, lo maté y sólo tu eres mi testigo...

Le seguí caminar por las callejuelas de la plaza, él se anduvo perdiendo y aproveché esa oportunidad, lo acorralé en un callejón...

-qué pasa... quien! Hiei! Que... – no le dejé que continuara hablando, le sellé sus labios con los míos, tan cálidos que fueron en antaño ahora eran fríos. Le hice todo lo que uno puede imaginarse, le golpeé, lo violé, lloré por él, casi toda la noche y él mantenía su sonrisa le grité preguntando por qué sonreía a pesar de todo – es que eres tu Hiei... aún me amas... así como yo a ti – botó sangre de la boca y fue ahí cuando dimensioné lo que había echo, con Kurama bajo mío desnudo y golpeado. Tuve miedo de las consecuencias quise irme – no... me dejarás... Hiei?.. no... por favor... no me dejes... – cómo pudo se aferró a mi y comenzó a llorar – no otra ves... no me dejes sólo ... – me pedía al igual que cuando niño, le abracé –

-no, esta ves no te dejaré – le respondí–

-tengo frío... ya no siento nada – ya me lo suponía, me quedé a su lado mientras lágrimas caían de mis ojos viéndole perder color – cuando despierte... estarás a mi lado? – asentí, fue cerrando los ojos lentamente y después de un rato lloré junto a un cuerpo inerte, besé su frente y le tapé con un poco de paja que había en el lugar, luego corrí hasta acá, para contarte lo que ha sucedido, espero me perdone por lo que he hecho...

1 de enero 1895

Hoy me enteré de algo y es por ese algo que escribo mis últimas palabras en este cuaderno. Hoy a través de un muro he escuchado decir a lady Mokuro que su hijo no era de su fallecido esposo, sino de Yomi. Comprenderán que en este cuaderno está escrito mi peor pecado y sabrán cómo me siento.

Hemos prometido un amor eterno y que dudaría generación tras generación y que estaríamos juntos para siempre, si no es posible que estemos en la misma tumba, pido ser enterrado cerca de él.

Como última voluntad pido que se diga las razones por las cuales hago esto y cuanto amaba a Kurama, además de que después de ser leído por la justicia este cuaderno, el cual lo encontrarán bajo o cerca de mi cadáver sea enterrado junto a mi.

Se despide del mundo 

_**Hiei Janganshi amante de**_

_**Kurama Langlye."**_

_**17 de Julio de 2005**_

_Ya estoy de vuelta en este país... han pasado unos meses desde la primera ves que vine y ahora puedo decir con mucho orgullo que estoy enamorado de Hiei y soy descendiente y reencarnación de Kurama y que me encanta esta vida. Ambos hemos luchado con nuestras familias para estar juntos, siento como si nosotros concluimos una tarea pendiente y me gusta saberlo. Mañana cumplimos 3 meses de noviazgo con Hiei y estoy bastante feliz, mis padres están de acuerdo, pero es mi prima quien interrumpe, pero aún así..._

_Renovamos la promesa de eternidad jeje, al igual nuestross ante pasados pedimos un cuadro de nosotros dos para recordar tiempos de antaño y cumplir con una promesa... tal ves ya más tiempo adelante sepas nuevamente de mí, por ahora nos veremos y dejemos esto en un final feliz..._

_Se despide con eterna felicidad_

_Shuishi Minamino_

_reencarnación de_

_Kurama Langlye_

**Juntos por la eternidad, Por siempre y para siempre, nuestro amor perdurará... incluso a través de generaciones...**

**Owari!**

Yatten: al fin! he terminado uno! me siento tan re bien...bueno muchas gracias a todas las que me mandaron review se los agradezco harto... debí haberlo terminado antes... pero ya mas vale tarde que nunca... acá esta y no quiero que me maten o no sabran el final de mis otros proyectos... se despide y deseándole un feliz 2006 **Mito Yatten KitsuneVampire nos vemos pronto ja ne!  
**


End file.
